Skyhold forever
by Princess Destinee
Summary: Corypheus is dead. The Inquisition will now have to restore peace in Thedas and a new divine has to be chosen but the Inquisitor has her own problems. An arranged marriage was not on her agenda , not even if her fiancé will be her commander. (Female Inquisitor/Cullen - they had no romance before the death of Corypheus (at least in this story))
1. The Celebration

**This story puts a focus on the romance between the Inquisitor and Cullen after Corypheus has been slain.  
I just started writing this piece up, chapters will follow although I have no idea where I will end with this story. I apologize for any grammar or spelling mistakes; bear with me, my first language isn't english. I just decided to share this piece because a friend told me just put it on . (I usually write and leave my writing forgotten on my hard drive) It's also rated M because again, I have no idea where this story might end. Anyway, enjoy and if you want, please review! (Please constructive criticism, I'm only a human)**

Cullen Rutherford took a sip from his goblet of wine and smiled politely at his conversation partner, an Orlesian noble who just wouldn't shut up. Cullen didn't have the patience for nobility and was certainly not good at making chit-chat.

This party was for the Inquisition, or better said the Inquisitor. Corypheus was slain and she was a hero. Everyone had become friends with the human rogue who led them to victory, even him. Now that Corypheus was dead, everybody loved her.

The Inquisitor in question was, however, not present at the party. Josephine must've dragged her away for more instructions on this ball because he hadn't seen her all night.

"So what are your plans now, Commander?" the Orlesian nobleman interrupted his thoughts. "Are you staying with the Inquisition or are you finally going to retire?"

Cullen nearly laughed. Retire? He was thirty-three years old for Maker's sake. "No, I'll be staying here at Skyhold. Corypheus is gone but peace to Thedas still needs to be... be... ." His eyes had travelled past the nobleman where he saw the Inquisitor, Oriane, appear. Cullen swallowed when he saw her. It was almost a different woman standing there and he wasn't sure he liked what her appearance was doing with him.

She didn't have her usual Inquisitor attire on, no, Josephine had put her in a cream coloured dress with golden and black accents, making her skin glow. Her dark brown hair, usually in a bun, was let down and much longer than anyone could've guessed. It cascaded down her back and some strands were braided around her head like a crown.

".. er.. restored... ." Cullen finished a lot more quiet than before.

"Ah! There she finally is! The belle of the ball! You must excuse me, Commander, I need to speak a word with our Inquisitor." the Orlesian noble spoke before making his way towards Oriane.

Cullen wasn't able to react properly in time. His amber eyes were still fixed on Oriane who moved through the crowd with grace like a princess, shaking hands, smiling. A lock of hair fell in front of her as she bowed down a bit to shake hands with a dwarf and it made him itch to push it behind her ear. He hadn't ever thought of Oriane as a woman, she simply had been the Inquisitor, a colleague. He could certainly see a woman now though. While her Inquisitor suit covered her up entirely, this dress showed a slight bit of cleavage as the dress was cut in a square collar, the flowing skirt showing her thin waist and curves.

Cullen drank his wine ad fundum and turned over, forcing himself to look away from her. He felt a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach. He looked at the goblet. Maybe he had too much to drink?

He put down his goblet and went to stand closer to the entrance so he could catch some fresh air. Josephine had been so smart as to warn the guards to keep the doors open. He thankfully closed his eyes as the night breeze caressed his cheeks.

"Good evening, Cullen." her melodic voice sounded not too long after. He knew she would come and talk to him at some point. She was the only one who could handle Cole's mysterious behaviour, Dorian's cheery attitude, Sera's bad mouth, Vivienne's aristocracy, Iron Bull's happy drinking parties, Varric's teasing, Cassandra's mood and Blackwall's calm nature. She was even on good terms with the stoic Solas, the 'nutty professor' and 'Chuckles' as Varric called him behind his back.

He had no choice but to face her which he did. "Inquisitor." he greeted and gave her his usual slight bow. She looked amazing up close. Her green eyes were thinly rimmed with black kohl, making the green in her eyes stand out even more. He also noticed a small trace of a light coloured lipstick on her lips.

She saw him stare and smiled. "Josephine and her wonderful ideas. I'm no fan of make-up and I haven't worn a dress since I was a little girl."

"Uhm.. you look alright." Cullen confirmed and felt like an idiot. She looked amazing.

"Thank you." Oriane replied amused. "Are you enjoying the feast?" she grinned this time at him. She knew how uncomfortable he felt at these occasions.

He did smile this time. "I am. No worries."

Oriane took a sip from her own goblet and he couldn't help but stare at her lips.

"What are your plans now? Also leaving Skyhold?" She asked him which made him suspect that was the subject she had handled with the others.

"If my help is required, I will stay. I believe you have much work to do with restoring the world now that Corypheus is gone." Cullen crossed his arms, something he did a lot when being in a conversation.

"I'll certainly need your help." Oriane smiled. "Just in case we need the troops, I need a commander to steer those troops. And I would miss your advice."

Cullen laughed. "My advice? You have taken your own advice, Inquisitor and good thing you did." He smiled at her. "You led us to victory."

"Come now, Cullen." Oriane waved away his compliment. "We all did this and another thing.. I've wanted to throw this into your face since.. very long." she looked mischievously at him. "What is your problem with first names? You know my name yet you refuse to use it. Makes me feel like a thing more than a person." She chuckled.

He blushed furiously. It was true, he never called her by her name. He had a lot of respect for her and in a way he saw her as their general and his superior.

"You're my superior, it requires for me to use your title." Cullen tried to explain.

Oriane cocked her head a bit. "You wound me, Cullen." she then smiled radiantly again much to his relief. "Can you at least try to call me by my name when we're alone?"

Again he tried to fight the blush rising to his cheeks. She planned on being alone with him?

He balled his fists to regain some control. Whatever he was feeling, it was ridiculous and one-sided. He needed to stop this and lose this crush or whatever it was immediately.

Yet, when he looked into those questioning green eyes, he couldn't deny her. "Alright, Oriane."

This time she granted him the most amazing smile ever. A smile where her upper teeth were half visible, sparkling white and he had to grab his neck in discomfort for he felt his stomach do a rollercoaster in his body.

"Well, I hope you enjoy the rest of the evening." Oriane smiled. "You were my last conversation partner for the night, I can hopefully now retreat... ."

At that moment, musicians began to play and some people started dancing.

"Oh Maker, you better run now before they will come ask you to dance. You'll never reach your chambers before the very late hours." Cullen warned her chuckling as he saw a man come closer to ask her.

"Oh no, Commander. If I'm staying, you're staying." Oriane answered with a glint in her eyes.

The man indeed came to ask her to dance.

Cullen moved to give them space but Oriane moved her arm through his. "I'm sorry my lord, but the commander was first to ask me to dance." she cheekily answered, pulling along a very astounded Cullen.

"Are you out of your mind, I don't dance!" Cullen spoke lowly to her as she pulled him towards the waltzing crowd.

"Now you do." Oriane smiled. "With me. One dance and we can both sneak away. C'mon, be my partner in crime, would you?"

He couldn't resist her puppy eyes as she came to stand in front of him, doing a reverence.

Cullen swallowed before giving in and bowing. He then closed the gap between them, taking her hand in his, while his other snaked around her thin waist.

Oriane took a hold of her dress and Cullen made the first steps. Luckily it was just an Orlesian waltz, he could still handle that. They moved together gracefully even though he was not a skilled dancer. It definitely wasn't easy to dance with his armour and Oriane noticed. "You shouldn't have worn your armour." she smiled at him as they twirled around the other dancing pairs.

"Why don't you dance, Cullen?" Oriane asked him as they moved.

"There wasn't time to attend balls, templars don't attend balls." he responded. "And I get dizzy very easily. Dancing isn't very practical, at least not to me."

Oriane laughed heartily. "That's because you're doing it wrong."

Cullen smiled at her laugh. She looked adorable when she laughed.

" During dancing you're supposed to look into each other's eyes." she began, catching his eyes. "And when you look into each other's eyes, you don't see the room twirling around you. You only see your dance partner and you won't feel dizzy." she spoke lowly so others didn't hear her.

They had almost stopped dancing at this point, just looking at each other.

The magic broke when a couple bumped into her, sending her straight into his arms.

Cullen broke her fall, catching her waist in reflex.

"Are you alright?" he asked her.

"Well, I'd certainly imagined myself falling for someone in a different way." she answered dryly before stepping back and chuckling. "I think it's time for me to retreat to my chambers and rest. My back still hurts and that mean scratch on my shoulder still itches. I can't possible scratch it every five seconds without gaining a strange look from the nobles.

Cullen chuckled. "You might be right."

He then bowed respectfully. "Have a good night, Oriane."

Oriane smiled and made a reverence as well. "Thank you for your company and the dance, Commander Cullen."

She teased him, he knew she did. Now that he had to call her Oriane when they were alone, she would tease him endlessly by using his title while he had gotten so used to her calling him Cullen.

She disappeared into the mass and he suddenly had no idea what he should do at this party.

Yet, he felt better, lighter.

He missed her presence already.


	2. The day after

**I apologize in advance for any spelling or grammar mistakes as english isn't my first language. I still have no idea if my story is a good one but at least it's being told. Enjoy chapter 2 and leave a constructive review if you want to.**

The next morning was one of the brightest the people of Skyhold had ever seen. The worst was over. Finally, they could start rebuilding and stop fearing the sky would tear open.

After the celebration, Oriane was the first to appear in Josephine's office to see what their next steps would be.

Josephine sat with a couple of letters on her desk, her face scrunched up a bit in pure concentration, muttering in quite a distressed state.

"Josephine, that better not be bills from the celebration party." Oriane joked as she closed the door behind her.

"If that was the case I would be a lot less distressed." Josephine sighed. "We... have a situation my lady. Can we meet in the war room in ten minutes? I would like to notify Cullen, Leliana and Cassandra to meet us there."

"Situation? Corypheus is dead, it cannot possible be something worse than that." Oriane laughed at her.

"No... ." Josephine hesitated. "But it sure is compromising. I'll see you in a moment."

She picked up the letters and hurried out of her office.

Oriane frowned a bit before making her way to the war room, waiting for her advisors to come.

Cassandra was the first to arrive. "Do you have any idea what's this about?"

Oriane shook her head. "Not a clue. But I find it strange that we would have a situation right after the defeat of Corypheus. Josephine might be overreacting."

"Or not." Cassandra grumbled as she leaned against the war table where she had an overlook on the responsibilities of the Inquisition.

"I am most certainly not." Josephine said as she walked in followed by Leliana and Cullen. "I always know when to be serious and when not and we need to find a solution for this situation."

"Alright, Josie, you have us all here, what's going on." Leliana clasped her hands behind her back as everyone took in their usual position around the table.

"Inquisitor, this concerns you the most. I have received a letter from your father, Lord Trevelyan."

Cullen saw Oriane's eyebrows quirk up. "My father?"

Josephine nodded as she picked up the letter and placed it in front of Oriane for her to read. "There's no way to lessen the blow, my lady... Your father has plans for your betrothal to Duke Raoul Cresceldo of Antiva, a well respected and rich merchant."

"What?!" Oriane shrieked as she snatched the letter from the table and inspected it closely, her eyes flying over the written letters.

"Our problem is however... we received another letter from the Duke himself where he states to be honoured to be put on the head of the Inquisition after your marriage to him. Well.. He didn't say in so many words but... it's what he meant. " Josephine states and put another letter at the table.

This time Cullen picked up the letter. "Is that man serious? No one would accept him as head of the Inquisition! Oriane earned her place and not even through marriage will her place be given to someone else!"

His eyes skimmed through the letter where the arrogant words of the Antivan duke bothered him immensely.

"It's ridiculous!" Cassandra huffed as she extended her hand towards Cullen to see the letter.

Cullen passed her the letter while Leliana came to stand next to Oriane. "We will find a solution, Oriane."

"I don't want to get married!" Oriane exclaimed before slamming the letter back on the table. "Can you find a solution for that!?"

Leliana hesitated. "Well, I don't have one prepared, but... ."

Cullen shook his head growling. "There is no solution to this! There's no way she can refuse a betrothal made by her father as you well know!" He shot a look at Josephine who nodded a bit timidly at his argument. "The only way is for her to be dead or already married!"

Cassandra finished the letter while Leliana and Josephine both looked at each other. This happened a lot between the two sisterly friends. They looked at each other and agreed on a mutual thought as if they were connected through their minds.

"What." Oriane looked at them. "You have something?"

"Well... ." Leliana started. "Actually, Cullen's idea was not so bad."

Cullen sighed frustrated. "It was a joke, Leliana! You want the Inquisitor to be married off to someone?"

"Why do you find that idea so strange?" Leliana returned with a question of her own.

"Because the whole idea is idiotic! Marrying her off to the Duke or someone else will still mean the same. She will be married and the Inquisition will unofficially have a new leader. " Cullen couldn't believe that those two didn't see the problem.

"It's still a men's world unfortunately." Cassandra gave Cullen a foul look.

"Well, don't look at me." Cullen frowned back.

"Back to our problem, please!" Oriane hissed at the two. She looked quite stressed and leaned against the table, waiting for a solution.

"The only solution I can think of is for our Inquisitor to enter in some sort of... contractual marriage." Leliana said.

"A scam-marriage!?" Cassandra exclaimed.

"Always the tactful one, Cassandra, but yes. It's the only way to get her out this marriage with the duke and leaves her to be the Inquisitor." Leliana said.

"And where would you find such an unfortunate soul?" Oriane snorted. "I think the idea is ridiculous."

"I agree." Cullen joined in. "We need to find another way."

"There is no other way!" Josephine interceded. "What else can we do? Send her into hiding? That will work well! The Inquisition with their leader gone!"

"There's no other way." Leliana agreed with Josephine.

"But a scam-marriage!? Will that even work?" Cassandra crossed her arms.

"Of course not!" Cullen shook his head. "Who will you pair her up with!?"

"We will select people of course!" Josephine waved with her plume.

"You're talking about her life! Or will this marriage be annulled at some point?" Cullen still didn't agree and was not won over in this argument.

A headache started to form in Oriane's head and she pinched the bridge of her nose as the bickering became louder and louder.

"Alright, enough!" She suddenly shouted, forcing the others to shut their mouths.

"Fine. If there's no other way, we'll put up a scam-marriage, an agreement. " Oriane breathed calmly. "It has to be someone who will let me do my job as Inquisitor and will not ask too many questions so... who did you have in mind?"

"How about Dorian?" Leliana suggested. "He likes the company of men so you should feel comfortable with him?"

"He is also a Tevinter mage and who doesn't know he likes the company of men?" Cassandra retorted.

"She is right." Josephine nodded. "It wouldn't surprise me if the entire Orlesian court knows that. What about Cole?"

"Cole is half my junior!" Oriane snorted. "If you want this scam-marriage to look real, it actually has to look realistic."

"Blackwall?" Cullen suggested.

"Actually, I was more thinking of you, Commander." Cassandra looked him straight in the eyes.

"W.. what? Me? Are you out of your mind?" Cullen sputtered.

"Well, you're trusting, you both have important jobs, I'm sure you will not want to take over the Inquisitor's job and you're a gentleman. I think you're her best shot."

Cassandra looked over at Leliana and Josephine who both suddenly looked at him, smiling.

"You can save her from this, Cullen." Leliana pressed.

A blush crept up his cheeks and he started sweating. What were they doing to him? Marriage?!

He felt a hand on his shoulder and realised Oriane standing next to him. He turned over and looked into her face, her eyes warm and understanding. "You don't have to do this, Cullen. We will find another way."

Leliana immediately shook her head. "There isn't another way, Inquisitor. Look, Cullen, if it helps, we can find a way to annul the marriage after we handled this. If you want everything put in a contract, so be it. You only have to endure stares and gossip of people and well, your things will be moved to the quarters of the Inquisitor. It's still a sham-marriage."

Cullen sighed. "Alright." He turned towards Oriane. " If this will help you and our cause, I'm willing to marry you."

He had to swallow after he agreed to this. Maker, what did he get himself into? A marriage to Oriane?

Cullen looked at Oriane and her face was rather blank as she listened to whatever Leliana and Josephine were saying to her. He wished he could hear but he could only hear a strange buzzing sound in his ears.

"Alright, so the marriage will take place in a couple of days. The ceremony will be swiftly but Skyhold needs to see it. We need enough witnesses. I believe you two will need to discuss your own terms to this binding, so, good luck." Leliana bowed her head a bit, seeing this as a problem solved.

"Congratulations!" Josephine sounded a bit too exciting and Cullen couldn't take it anymore. He turned on his heel and headed out the war room.

Josephine followed swiftly to make preparations and Leliana gave Oriane a smile before walking out the door.

Cassandra stayed behind with Oriane. "How do you feel about this?" she asked rather directly.

"I don't know." Oriane sighed as she turned over and went to take a seat. "He's not exactly thrilled to become my husband."

"Never mind what Cullen feels, he'll get over it. How do you feel?" Cassandra moved closer to her and bended down to her level.

"I feel betrayed." Oriane replied quietly. "After everything I've done... I'm to be married off to some Duke and to save my life and job...I'm making Cullen give up his life too."

"It's a scam marriage, Oriane. You don't have to sleep with him." Cassandra suddenly grinned. "You handled Corypheus, I think you can handle a fake marriage with our Commander."

Oriane blushed before chuckling. "I thought he was going to faint."

Cassandra laughed. "It's not you, Cullen has never been good in the company of women. I'm certain you would actually make a good wife for him. You're straight forward while he isn't. He needs that balance." Cassandra stood. "Well, maybe after this fake marriage, he will find someone who can provide him that." She patted Oriane on the shoulder. "Let's go. I do believe it's best if we inform your companions of this situation. They will have to be sworn to secrecy."

Oriane stood and smiled at her. "Thanks Cassandra. I needed this. Would you mind informing them? I think I need some time alone."

Cassandra pitied her a bit as she nodded and watched Oriane leave the war room. Surely she must've imagined her marriage differently.

Oriane made her way to the balcony of her quarters.

Maker, after the victory, this was turning into a nightmare. Surely, she liked Cullen. He was a handsome man who worked tireless for this cause. She respected him a lot. But marriage? She blushed when she realised she would have to share quarters with him. Still better than sharing a bed but those were details for later.

She avoided Cullen for the rest of the day. Oriane wasn't ready for this yet. Suddenly she felt entirely stupid as she remembered how she had flirted with him the day before at the party. Groaning she hit the balcony stones with her fists.

Idiot! she screamed in her head before trying to regain her composure. She breathed evenly before slowly, removing her fists from the balcony and moving back into her quarters.

Below, Cullen had watched her. He was standing in front of the tavern and had looked up when he heard a frustrated groan. She hadn't seen him and he could only imagine her anger and maybe disgust to be married to an ex-templar soon. They should've chosen someone else. He was not well-suited for this.

It was the first time in his entire life that he drank more than his body could handle.


	3. The hangover

**I'm sorry for the short chapter you had to wait for, I've been... busy. (Okay, I was hooked once more on playing DA Inquisition, sue me ;-)) I had some inspiration from a certain movie and it blended in well with the situation so.. enjoy! I apologise in advance for any grammar or spelling mistakes.**

"Another one?"

Varric had the bottle in his hand and looked at Cullen who was near wasted, sitting next to him with his head on the table.

"No?"

"No." Cullen managed to moan drunkenly.

"Alright, your loss. Anyway, let's take this problem from the beginning. You have to marry the Inquisitor and you're afraid she will hate your gut while you can actually be good to her!" Varric explained. He looked very chipper even though he had about the same amount of alcohol Cullen had.

"Well, first you need to get her to talk to you. You know... get to know each other outside of the Inquisition, like two normal people. Right?" Varric blinked as he couldn't see Cullen's face which sat on the table so he pulled Cullen's head up by his hair so they could face each other.

"Right." Cullen mumbled again before Varric set his head back on the table.

"It's really very simple. You two have to bond on a mission for example. She is the Inquisitor, you're the commander. Instead of sending one of the other warriors, you go with her on a mission, share a tent if you have to. Spend time with her. Two people on a mission sharing the same tent is pretty intimate."

"Intimate." Cullen repeated still with his face down on the table.

"She's got to talk to you first." Varric explained before taking another swig. He looked back down at Cullen's head and lifting it once more by grabbing his hair.

"Clever?"

"Clever." Cullen repeated with small eyes before Varric put his head back down which caused him to moan slightly.

"Now remember, in order for her to talk to you, you must arrange missions together. Okay?"

Once more Varric lifted Cullen's head by his hair.

"Okay." Cullen agreed drunkenly.

"Happy?" Varric grinned.

"Happy." Cullen slurred before Varric dropped his head down on the table with a smack.

"Say, Curly, would you like a little snack? Or maybe a bed?"

Cullen was barely able to remember the conversation he had with the dwarf. He needed Josephine's assistance in the morning to get things done and luckily she knew an Antivan drink that helped against a hangover.

"Here, this ought to fix you." She said as she handed him the drink.

Cullen took a sip and tried not to vomit. "Maker's breath! What's in this? Tar?"

"You don't want to know but it will help." Josephine tried not to smile. "How do you feel?"

"Oh boy, I've had hangovers before but this one... even my hair hurts." Cullen complained as he rubbed his head with his hand.

"You're certainly not used to drinking and you should certainly not start it with Varric as a companion." Josephine chuckled.

"The bottles of Sun Blonde were okay but I lost him halfway through Garbolg's Backcountry reserve." Cullen moaned.

"Well, did drinking away your insecurities help?" Josephine asked.

"All I remember is this voice swimming through the Garbolg's backcountry: "You have to get her to talk to you so you two need to bond on a mission. Right? Ri... ."

Cullen blinked and stopped talking as he realised Varric had actually given him a solution to this marriage problem.

"Right." Josephine filled in. "Well, it's not a stupid idea. If you two get to know each other a bit, it will be less comfortable for the both of you and it will make the charade more believable."

Cullen nodded as he went to sit down. "Alright, close the door, we need to plan."

Josephine went and closed it, making Cullen wince in pain. "Not so loud!"

Josephine pressed her lips together to not burst out in laughing. It was the very first time she saw Cullen with a hangover. Usually the commander was not one for losing control.

"Alright, so the next mission will take the party to the Western approach, the bridge has been built so the Inquisitor and the rest can investigate where the dark spawn is coming from." Josephine explained.

Cullen listened as Josephine explained before interrupting her. "Josephine, will she be angry with me for trying this?"

Josephine looked quite startled. "Why.. I.. I cannot imagine her to be angry over this Cullen, you are trying to adapt to the situation as best as you can. I'm actually glad you are willing to try this for her and for the situation she's in."

"Things will be awkward between us because of this scam. I don't.. I don't want to ruin the friendship we built during the battle against Corypheus." Cullen put down the report of the Western approach.

"I doubt she will let that happen, Cullen. It's a strange situation to be in but remember it's like a play. Pretend to be her loving husband for a while until we can forget about this."

That's what Cullen was afraid of. He wasn't sure he could forget about it or wanted to. The crush he had developed over Oriane had begun during the battle against Corypheus but he had only noticed so when it was all over. He still felt he'd never be good enough for her. He was just a commander, an ex-templar who was still trying to kick off lyrium. Why would she want something like him?

He sighed for a moment. It was hard to yearn for her while they were going to be thrown into an unwanted marriage.

Maybe it was better if he just tried to get to know her because of the scam-marriage and that would be it. He would not pursue her any further but would remain professional. At least that way he still had her friendship and that was worth more than losing her completely because of his crush.

"Cullen? Do you agree?"

"I.. sorry Josephine, could you repeat that?"Cullen sighed.

"Do you need more time? Or maybe you should talk to Oriane about this." Josephine said worriedly.

"No." Cullen shook his head. "I can handle this. We'll leave in the morning right?" He stood and took the report in his hand. "Then let's get to work. I need to warn Rylen to take my place when I go with the Inquisitor to do missions."

Josephine nodded. "As you wish, commander. Oh and eh.. you might need this still."

She handed him the drink for his hangover.

Cullen shuddered.


End file.
